Scars of the Futures Past
by NightFox14
Summary: wow so i havent gotten 2 b able 2 write this story in 4ever...i feel really bad cuz i had some people that loved that story...i am sadly discontinuing this. look for more stories tho! definitly yuri! heehee. my sincerest apologies again!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, except for my OC. This story is completely original and if you want to use anything from my story e-mail me and ask me what you want to use.**

Couples: Makoto and Ami and of course Usagi and Mamoru.

OK so you know my OC is named Takara which means Treasure in Japanese, and she comes to the Senshi's time at the age of 15, the sailor senshi are 18 in my story and just out of high school.

Takara: "Why are you making me so mean…I'm really ah nice person."

Me: "Oh I know but your role has to be mean to make the story good so just play along!"

Takara: pouts "Fine…"

OK so I hope you like the story so please RR. :D I really like the plot and hope you do too. ENJOY!

'…' thought

"…" speech

please forgive me i have to use ah throughout the story because of glitches.

* * *

Sailor Pluto was in her eternal time zone guarding the gate of time. Ah dark figure walked up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder roughly. She gripped her staff, "I wont allow you through the gate…I know I mustn't interfere with the time line but this I cannot allow."

"We'll see know wont we."

Sailor Pluto swung her staff back in an attempt to hit the figure but swung through only air. Lightning struck Pluto in the back knocking her to the floor. She never felt such pain before. It was as if liquid fire was coursing through her body and up her spine to her brain. She rolled on her back and the last thing she saw before her world went black was the figure taking her staff and breaking it in two. "..No..." was all she could manage.

"Without this, you're nothing…" the figure through the broken staff next to the unconscious Pluto the clanking of it on the cold ground echoing loudly throughout the seemingly never ending room.

The figure pushed her way through the gates of time concentrating on her destination, "Soon Ami, you will die, and all will be well." She smiled. It was evil but her first truly happy smile since she was ah girl.

000

Makoto stretched happily. Her and the other senshi were in the mall. "Life's so much easier as ah sailor scout when you don't have to worry about school."

"Yep! We have more time for shopping and boys now that we graduated." Minako said happily licking her ice cream.

Rei sweat dropped, "You never change…"

Makoto intertwined her hand with Ami's. They had been together and open about it with the others for two and ah half months now. "You ok Ami? You look really tired."

"Oh I'm afraid I'm catching ah cold." She held her hand in front of her mouth, she didn't want to get Makoto or the others sick.

"Well why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have made you go shopping with us." Said Makoto wrapping her arm over Ami's shoulder and moving the hand away from her mouth, "And don't do that. If I get sick then I get sick." She smiled sweetly at Ami and kissed her softly.

Ami kissed her back, "I'm sorry…"

"Your sick! No way you get home right know missy, we can't let you get sick if your ah sailor senshi, you can't kick bad guys butts if your sick. Were taking you home right now. C'mon girls lets go." Said Usagi turning the group around. She never started cussing, it just didn't suit her, she didn't like it anyway and would always scold anyone who did around her.

Rini looked up at Rei, (Rini is only 13). "Hey Rei can you make Ami some herbal tea to make her better?"

"Yeah, sure I can. So lets go to my place guys, I'll make Ami some."

"See Ami, we'll help all you have to do is ask us to." Said Makoto dropping her arm from Ami's shoulder to her waist.

"I guess your right." She smiled at the others then leaned on Makoto placing her head on her shoulder.

000

The group was walking next to the lake and stopped to sit down and enjoy the scenery since no one else was around. The sun was setting so the sky was ah brilliant orange pink mix fading into the blue black of the night sky with stars appearing randomly here and there.

Mamoru had his arms wrapped around Usagi and Rini was leaning on the safety bar next to then. Makoto had given Ami her coat since she was already sick and there was ah small chill in the air. Ami leaned into Makoto who happily wrapped her arms around her sharing her warmth.

The others just leaned on the rail bar enjoying the scenery. Suddenly ah black storm cloud appeared out of no where behind then about ten feet off the ground making ah huge wind, everyone jumped and turned around wondering what was going on.

"What's going on Mamoru!" she clung onto his side.

Rini gasped, "Its ah time portal. It looks just like the one I came through when I was little." She tried to block the rough wind with her arms.

"Well is it ah villain or what?" shouted Minako above the raging wind her hair blowing wildly.

"I don't know." Shouted Rini.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Said Rei.

"Well everyone be ready!" shouted Makoto. She hugged Ami tighter, her greatest concern was for Ami in the first place, she didn't know what she would do if she lost Ami.

Then suddenly ah girl about 15 fell through landing in ah crouched position on the ground, the portal vanished and the wind settled and the girl stood up smiling at them. She was almost identical to Makoto, the same hair style and color, skin tone and posture. The only difference was that she was shorter than Makoto and her eye color, rather colors. Her right eye was emerald green, but her right was sapphire blue.

Makoto's arms dropped from Ami and she stepped forward ah little stopping stiff as ah board, her eyes wide and her skin pale with shock. Everyone else shared similar expressions, but none as dramatic as hers. She finally found her voice to talk, "W…who are you?"

The teenage girl smiled, "I'm your daughter from the future. My name is Takara."

Everyone was still shocked, but dread filled Ami. If this was her daughter from the future…then Makoto and her wouldn't be together forever like she promised she would.

_Flashback_

_It was the second week Ami and Makoto had been together and Ami was sitting in between Makoto's legs, her back to her chest, just cuddling on Makoto's apartment couch._

_Ami sighed, "What is it Ami?" she got slightly worried._

"_Its nothing." She smiled ah slight blush coming to her cheeks._

"_Liar." She teased smiling at Ami, "Know tell me what's bothering you."_

_She looked down at her hands in her lap, "Its just, I want us to always be together, I just don't think we will be."_

"_Well if you doubt it we won't be." She raised Ami's chin to look at her, "Ami, I promise with all my heart and sole, we will be together, forever." She lowered her head placing her lips to Ami's. It was gentle at first but Ami quickly deepened it raising her hands to run through Mako's hair (it was down)._

_They stopped kissing for air. Makoto nuzzled the side of Ami's face, "I promise Ami."_

"…_I promise…"_

_End Flashback_

Ami shook her head, she would talk to Mako about this later. She brought her concentration back to Makoto who had just been practically tackled by Takara in her hug.

"Mom!" hot tears fell down her cheeks. Makoto felt something inside her, the feeling she thought of ah mother. All she wanted to do was hug this girl forevcr and nurture her and Ami of course. This girl made her feel…like ah mother.

Makoto wrapped her arms around the girl hugging her tightly and muttered her name in the girls hair. "Takara…" 'It means treasure.' She thought, "My little Takara, my little treasure."

Everyone including Ami walked up to them. Rini got ah questioning look, "If your from the future…how come I don't know you?"

Takara dried her eyes and released herself from Makoto smiling at Rini, "My time is still even your future Rini, your fifteen, my age now, when I'm born, along with all of the senshi's children.

Rini was ecstatic, "Wow! So all the senshi will have kids in two years, my time?"

Takara nodded and hugged everyone happily. When she hugged Ami she hid her face from everyone and scowled, 'Soon bitch you'll die…' ah black upside down moon glowed on her forehead, then disappeared before she turned around.

"Hey guys lets go to Rei's so we can talk more comfortably." Piped up Minako.

So they all headed to Rei's house. Makoto had her arms around the two most important people in her life the entire way there, Ami and Takara.

Everyone was happy for Makoto, but were still wondering why she came to their time. Ami desperately wanted to know if her and Makoto were still together in the future regardless.

000 Later at Rei's

"Hold on." Said Rini holding her cup of tea Rei served. "How can Makoto have ah daughter, if in my time, Ami and her are still together?

Ami had gotten more comfort than ever from that simple question than she thought she would have all night.

Makoto smiled at Ami and intertwined her fingers with Ami's, "See, I told you we would be together forever, I never broke my promise, not even in the future." Ami smiled and snuggled up next to Makoto, and then Rei voiced what she was thinking.

"The how do you have ah daughter in the future if you were faithful to Ami?" she said sipping her tea. Makoto nibbled her lip, "I don't know…Takara?"

Takara set down her tea. "Your also probably wondering why I even came back in time. The answer is, is that you two are together in the future, but the senshi needed predecessors to them, so each of you found ah worthy warrior from your planeterian blood line to 'lay' with." She blushed some at those words with everyone else. "And I was born…but, the reason I came back in time is…because ten years ago…" tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped her chin to her chest, "You died mom…, and until know, I wasn't old enough to go through the time gate to see you. And….I'm alone in my time."

Makoto hugged Takara and Ami placed ah hand on her shoulder. Her questions were answered and she was happy knowing that she and Makoto would be together that long.

No one else pushed for question. "Hey anybody for smoothies?" piped up Usagi. Mamoru smiled, "That ah great idea bunny."

"Yeah! I came up with ah great smoothie mix the other day too." Said Minkao jumping up and running to the kitchen. Rei got up and ran after her, "Hey don't! You destroy everything in my kitchen whenever you cook! Mako-chan! Help!" Rei's voice faded away down the hall.

Everyone sweat dropped. Takara dried her eyes and smiled. Makoto got up, "You ok Takara?" she nodded. "Ok then, let me go stop them from destroying the kitchen."

Usagi jumped up, "Wait I want strawberry!" she ran to the kitchen too.

Rini and Mamoru immediately jumped up to go after Usagi and shouted together, "No! You'll destroy the kitchen too!"

Ami and Takara were left alone by the table both sweat dropping because of the speed of all that just happened in. "That's ah new record…" said Ami covering her giggle with her hand.

Takara looked the other way and stuck out her tongue in disgust at Ami. "What are you looking at Taka-san?"

Takara out on ah sweet face and turned around at Ami. "Oh nothing, just starring into space."

Ami got an uneasy feeling from Takara, put pushed it away, 'What harm could she do, she is Mako's daughter after all.'

Takara sipped her tea her bangs covering her face as she smiled wickedly, 'Soon Ami, you'll die…my entire life of misery…is your fault, and your gonna' pay for it all.'

Makoto and the others brought out the smoothies and they all enjoyed ah night of laughs and joking until one o'clock in the morning. They all went home. Ami and Makoto gave each other ah kis goodbye at Ami's door and Makoto and Takara went to Mako's apartment.

Makoto yawned, "I have ah queen sized bed so you can sleep in my room with me, the couch isn't the best to sleep on anyway."

"Ok mom, I just need to go to the bathroom."

Mako gave her some clothes and she changed in the bathroom. When she came out Makoto was already in bed. She got in on the other side and closed her eyes, 'All will be well when Ami dies mother, all will be well.' The black moon shown brightly on her forehead for ah minute then disappeared as she fell asleep.

000 Ami's place

Ami lay in her bed, huffed and ran her hands in her blue hair. "One week until I move in with Mako. And I guess Takara too." She trusted Takara for the most part, but there was something nagging her about the girl. She pushed it away, "Until she actually does something bad…she's ok." Ami rolled over and went to sleep.

Everyone went to sleep that night completely unaware that they had fallen right into her hands.

000

Sailor Pluto woke from her unconciousness, "Damn...i have to warn them, and stop her...how sorely she is mistaken. This one thing may cost Ami her life, because we failed to tell Takara the truth." Pluto got up and walked through the gates of time, leaving her duty of the gates behing for the moment.

* * *

OK that's it! Hope you liked it! I'll update once I get at least five reviews. Please R and R. I need feedback people!>- XD. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey there! We'll first off I would like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed so far, I got M lot of positive feedback and it helped me some too! -

Takara: Ohohohoho….what shall happen this time…in this chapter eh?

Me: XD that sounded really bad

Takara: … death glare

Me: OK! So on with the chapter!

Again I do not own any of the sailor moon characters in this story except for Takara.

Chapter 2

* * *

000

Takara sat in Makoto's apartment, it had been ah week since she had been there and had fully gained everyone's trust. Ami had finished moving in yesterday and all of the scouts plus Mamoru and Rini went out for the day. Takara said her stomach was upsetting her so she stayed in.

She sat cross legged on the couch her dark moon symbol glowing fully, she had ah huge bowl of water in her lap and she tapped the surface of the water and it shimmered black, then shown the figure of sailor Pluto in it, "Heheheh…so you think you can stop me Pluto? So sad, to think you can beat me, what ah laugh." She pulled three strands of her hair out and set them on the surface of the water. They sunk into the image and turned into shadow replicas of her all black with no facial features. They landed all around Pluto who crouched in ah fighting stance, "So you're watching me huh Takara." It was more ah statement.

"Of course, I knew you would try to come and stop me eventually. I just had to find you, and now I have." She glared at Pluto, her copies couching ready to pounce, "The more you resist. The more pain you will cause yourself auntie." She smiled wickedly and the image disappeared. She poured the water down the drain and took ah knife from the wooden knife rack cutting her under arm.

Two large drops of blood landed on the ground then her arm healed without any scar to show. The two drops of blood formed into two crimson imps with huge black eyes and fangs, "…Yesss master…?"

"I want you two to watch Ami for me and tell me exactly what she does every day, and whenever you can, make my mothers temper as bad as possible, make her start to hate Ami." She walked over to the window her posture powerful, demanding, and malevolent. "We will act soon, and once we have Pluto under our control as well…" Ah black power orb formed in her hand cackling with black thunder and lightning. "No one will be able to stop us, the bitch will be out of my life permanently, and mother and I will be happy with the rest of the scouts." She smiled insanely her eyes shadowed.

The imps bowed smiling their fangs showing pearly white. "…Yesss missstresss…." They took on the forms of school children and faded into the shadows disappearing.

Tears fell from the shadows of Takara's eyes, and she murmured in ah scared child sounding voice hugging her shoulders, "All will be well momma…well finally be together and happy……..happy happy happy……" Her dark energy filled the apartment.

000

Pluto didn't listen to Takara, she fought her replicas. They were strong, and she couldn't handle all three on her own without her staff.

The first one came in and punched her square in the nose blood running down over her lips and down her neck staining her Senshi outfit. The second one swept her feet from under her and the third kneed her hard in the solar plexus. She fell to the ground trying to catch her breath.

The three of them loomed over her and their voices entered her mind, "You had to make us mad…now…this WILL be painful…" dark lightning cackled up their arms and legs, and her screams echoed through the time paradox as the three replicas beat her within only inches of death.

000

Makoto had spent the entire day with her friends and Ami, but something was wrong with Ami-Chan. She pulled her aside from the others and intertwined their fingers, "Ami, you've been really down ever since Takara came, tell me what's wrong."

Ami couldn't look up at Mako and tell her, 'Oh I don't trust your daughter from the future and I don't think any of us should, I think we should just send her back and be done with it.' She would hate her forever and they would be over. "It's nothing Mako."

Makoto stopped, "Now you're lying, and you know I hate it when you lie to me." She cupped Ami's face in her hands and looked deep into the cerulean pools. Ami got lost in the emerald depths and she couldn't lie, she closed her eyes tight, "I….I don't trust Takara. I get ah bad feeling from her." She muttered it so that Mako could barely hear her.

"Why? What did she do?"

"Nothing-"

"Then how can you accuse MY daughter from the future of being evil?" she was slightly upset, her maternal instincts crushing her love of Ami.

Ami looked down tears welling in her eyes, "See…I knew this would happen. That why I didn't say anything."

By this time the group had turned around and was dead quiet wondering what was going on.

"Are you jealous of her? Is that it? God Ami I didn't think you would get jealous of ah kid, let alone my daughter!" she had her voice raised now.

Ami's own anger boiled over now to and she glared up at Makoto, "I'm not jealous I just get ah bad feeling! I thought you would side with me! How can you truly trust her over me! She says she's from the future how do you know if she really is your daughter? She could be lying to you! To ALL of us!" she gestured to the group.

Makoto new the possibility was there, and she was starting to calm down, about to take Ami in her arms and say she was right, that she would be wary of Takara and would trust her, then something took hold of her emotions and her anger increased beyond her control, she shouted, "Fine! If you can't even trust my own daughter when I do then how can I trust you! You're not the Ami I fell in love with, your wrong about Takara Ami! Its over between us!" she turned around and stormed off heading home.

Ami felt crushed, she fell to her knees and broke down in tears. Everyone rushed over to her, "Oh my god Ami are you ok?"

She was crying too hard to answer. Over in the shadows of the mall two small children clapped hands and disappeared smiling wildly.

Haruka had heard the entire thing from across the mall and without the others knowing followed after Makoto. She knew something was wrong with her; Makoto would never do that to Ami in ah million years.

"That so wasn't like Makoto Ami, what's wrong with her?" asked Usagi now hugging her bawling friend.

Ami shrugged, she couldn't find her voice through all the sobs and tears.

Rei had looked up and saw Haruka tailing Makoto and decided to tag along, "I'm gonna' go after Makoto, see you later."

No one objected. "Come on Ami, you can stay with me for know." Piped up Minako.

000

Rei had caught up to Haruka, "Hey wait up!" Haruka stopped, "I'm going with you, we both know something is wrong with Makoto."

"Yeah, knowing her she may lose her temper, so be ready." They ran after Makoto and stopped her in the park that was oddly empty except for two small children hiding in the bushes.

"Mako! Hey wait up!" Makoto stopped still angry, but she didn't know why, it was like she wasn't in control of her emotion. She turned around. "What?" she spat like venom.

"What's wrong with you?" shouted Haruka, "You hurt Ami emotionally back there, and the Makoto I know would never do anything like that to her."

"You should go and apologize to her." Said Rei trying to stay calm since Haruka wasn't going to.

Makoto whipped around, "Don't…tell me…what to do." She said in ah deadly tone.

The imps in the bushes where having ah blast. They were manipulating Haruka as well; it was easy considering they both had bad tempers.

"I don't want any of you interfering with what happens in my personal life got it?" Mako shouted green lightning coursing its way up her body.

"I'm going to have to say that I will regardless…" her sword appeared in her hand.

"Hey guys wait don't fight!" Rei ran in between them. Haruka back handed her five feet away knocking her out, "Know that that's out of the way."

Haruka and Makoto charged at the same time shouting battle cries as loud as they could.

Haruka was knocked to the ground by ah lightning punch. The imps were amplifying Mako's power leaving Haruka's the same just increasing her temper more and more, making her reckless.

Haruka flailed her sword and cut Makoto across the torso, very deep. She winced back holding her side. The blood seeped down her side through her clothes. The thunder rumbled as the sky suddenly filled with black clouds and the rain poured down hard.

Haruka got up and they lunged at each other, both fighting for death of the other.

000

Takara stood at the window smiling wickedly, watching the battle through the water in the bowl again. She had scryed them out. She grimaced when Haruka had cut her mother, "Wench…you will die for hurting my mother." She started ah huge storm over the city tilting the favor of the battle to her mother.

000

Ami and the others had started looking around for Makoto and Rei when ah huge storm suddenly hit.

"Where is this coming from?" shouted Minako above the wind.

"It has to be Makoto that means Rei is in trouble!" shouted Ami.

"There!" shouted Usagi pointing to the center of the storm, "It's above the park! Let's go!"

'Please let nothing happen to Makoto…please…' prayed Ami in her head. She ran as fast as she could, leading the group.

000

Makoto had the upper hand, Haruka was bruised battered and bleeding. Makoto was only bleeding from the cut and some scuff marks where Haruka had gotten some lucky blows. She felt the power coursing through her, she never felt this before, but she liked it, and at the same time was afraid, she was hurting her friend and she couldn't stop herself at all.

Haruka raised her sword to strike down on Makoto, and Mako grabbed her by the wrist twisting it. Haruka cried out and dropped the sword. In one swift movement Makot grabbed the sword and plunged it completely through Haruka's torso.

Haruka gasped and blood spurted from her lips onto Mako's face. She pulled out the sword and it disappeared as Haruka fell to the ground.

"Nooooo! Mako how could you!" Ami fell to the ground crushed by the fact Mako had done that to her friend. Usagi and the others were aiding to Rei who was gaining consciousness.

The imps let their hold of Makoto go and she returned to her senses. She looked down at Haruka, and then to her bloody hands, and finally up to the eyes of the woman she loved and tears rolled down her face, "I'm…sorry…" she muttered for no one to hear. She ran, not knowing what else to do.

Mamoru checked Haruka, "Let's get her to the hospital! She's still alive! But barely"

Ami muttered to Usagi, "What will we do Bunny? What will we do?"

"As much as I hate to say it…we have to try and help Mako, but if we can't….we have to kill her…"

Fresh tears rolled down Ami's face.

000

Makoto ran down an alley way and fell to her knees, "I deserve to die…" she looked over and there was ah sharp jagged and rusty piece of metal. She picked it up and prepared to plunge it into her heart.

"Don't do it mother…" Takara walked up behind her and placed ah hand over hers taking the metal and tossing it away, "I still love you mother…but your friends have abandoned you, but I won't…I never will……..i promise…." She hugged her mother.

"…Promise….?" Muttered Makoto to Takara.

"Promise." She smiled over her mothers shoulder and talked to the imps through her mind. 'Go…forget the plan of stalking Ami, were jumping ahead, now, bring her to me…'

The imps nodded and disappeared.

Makoto and Takara were left hugging in the rain. Her plans were going better than she planed.

* * *

Ok that it for chapter two! Hope you liked it! R and R 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ok so I hope you liked the previous chapters! I got good reviews and allot of positive feedback. Some said I was going to quickly with the plot and when I read over it again it was true for the second chapter, so I'm going to slow it down some and add more detail to the story.

Takara: Shakes me what are you doing to me? Why am I so evil? . 

Me: O.o oh I'm sorry but its necessary….good plot needs ah good villain. shrugs

Takara: dies

Me: . ….ok! So on with the story! I do not own any of the sailor moon characters I only own Takara.

000

Ami sat in the hospital waiting room with everyone, it had been hours and they hadn't heard anything from the doctors. Dread weighed down on her. It felt like 1 ton weights had been put on her shoulders and she couldn't get tem off no matter how hard she tried to. She sighed and ran her fingers through her blue hair.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, they sort of even hurt to move, but she raised them to scan over the others. Usagi was asleep on Mamoru's shoulder and he was holding the sleeping figure of Rini in his lap. They were so peaceful together, so happy…that's all she wanted, was to be happy like they were with Makoto.

Michiru was there too, she had come over as soon as they called her and told her what happened. Rei and Minako did the best they could to comfort her, but it only helped her worrying heart so much. She had fallen asleep, her head in Rei's lap about an hour ago. Minako was out scouting the hallways looking for ah doctor to tell her the condition of Haruka.

Everyone was there for Ami, she knew it, and she appreciated it. Still, she felt like only she could handle this entire thing, like it was her duty alone.

She got up and smoothed out her skirt and glanced back at her friends, "…I don't know what I'll do, but I'll set this right." She found comfort and disdain on her own words as she entered the elevator and hit the first floor button. She inspired herself to set it right, but, how would it affect her and Mako? She didn't know, but she did know that Mako wasn't herself this afternoon when this all happened.

She reached the first floor and when the doors opened everyone was on the floor passed out. An evil purple aura filled the room. She was filled with fear. Should she go back and get the others? No…she'll handle this herself. If she couldn't handle this demon on her own, then how would she be able to set things right again?

Two small boys, about 9 and 10 emerged from the dark aura and revealed themselves. They smiled maniacally pearly canines clear in view. They're eyes went from normal brown to completely black and their skin began to melt away. Black slimy skin was revealed, they had claws and horns, and they grew taller, up to 7 feet tall. They were lanky in the arms. They had short legs, long torso's, and overly long arms.

They both growled at her, and spoke in unison with deep, malevolent voices, "You're coming with us you little blue haired bitch…" One of the monsters tongues extended from its mouth, drool dripping from it, slow like honey, and it spit ah huge drool wad at Ami slamming her into the back of the elevator.

"Ahhh!" she had to fight back. The drool hardened over her like rock, and she reached for her transformation pen as the monsters charged at her. "I have to….reach it…"

000

It had been hours since incident in the park. The scene kept rolling through her head over and over, and she couldn't stop it, it was like ah broken record that was slowly driving her insane. She was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face, she was breaking inside, and helpless to do anything to prevent it.

Takara was looking in at her mother through the cracked door, 'Now's the time, she's about to crack and she's all alone, I'll show her I'm her only hope left…I'll make her come to me.' She opened the door slowly, it creaked some but Makoto didn't so much as flinch at it.

Takara put on the innocent worried daughter look and walked timidly over to her mother's side and laid down next to her, "mom…" That got her attention and she turned her head to look at Takara, "Yes Takara…?"

Her dead eyes had some light in them when she looked at her daughter, she was her final comfort in this world now. "Mom, I'm always going to be here for you" she looked directly into Makoto's eyes.

Mako smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek softly, with all the care of ah mother she could muster, " I know Takara, and I'll always be there for you."

Takara locked they're eyes, "Promise me mother…promise me you'll never leave me, not for anyone…" her eyes got dark and malevolent, starring hard down into Mako's soul gripping it and twisting it to her will.

Makoto couldn't look away, she was locked there, but then again…she wouldn't even try to break the hold. Takara was her last hope of salvation, her last hope of sanity, she allowed herself to be bound to Takara. "No…I swear it to you Takara…my little treasure." She hugged her daughter to her and Takara hugged her mother back.

They found absolute comfort in each other, and they lay there all night. Makoto slept as Takara stayed awake and wound the darkness deep into Makoto's soul, her entire being. She smiled an evilly happy smile, "Now no one will ever come between us again, and you shall never die."

She clung to her mother's sleeping form and continued to intertwine the darkness into her.

000

Pluto lay on the ground, in her own pool of blood. The damn replicas beat her almost to death and left her there. Just ah little while ago takara had called in and told them to leave her, that she would die of blood loss now anyway and that they jumped ahead in their plans and she couldn't do any real harm now anyway.

They did as they were told and left, she didn't feel Takara watching her at all any more and began to drag her way to the time stream gate she wanted to get to. She couldn't feel her body at all any more, it was now numb with pain. She had newly forming bruises on her entire body, along with gashes, cuts, scrapes and ah few fractured ribs.

She forced herself to stand up and open the gate. The light of the time stream made her wince. Her eyes weren't ready for it quite that fast. She jumped into the time stream and concentrated on the sailor scouts, making it lead her to them. It was hard on her body and she could feel herself stretching into energy then reforming again.

She fell to he ground of some building, in ah white room. Her vision was blurry and her hearing was muffled some. All she could make out was the figures of Usagi, Mamoru, Rini, Rei, Minako and Michiru. The rest of the room was ah complete blur. She began slipping into darkness, "We have to….stop Takara…" she fell into unconsciousness.

000

The monsters charged at Ami and grabbed her body ripping her pinned form from the wall. She reached the pen I her pocket and activated it, "Mercury Power!"

She transformed and kicked the monster right in the jaw, making him drop her. She landed in ah crouched stance and jumped back. She smiled, 'Its ah good thing Makoto taught me how to fight, it'll come in handy here.'

The monster cracked his jaw back into place and spit blood on the ground. "That hurt…" The monsters roared and charged at her.

Mercury ducked and kicked them in the back of the legs, she remembered the talk Makoto gave her in training. "Lesson one…Always fight smart, you may not be the strongest but if you hit someone right, even the weakest person can eventually take ah giant down."

The other monster swung at her hitting her across the room. The first one fell to his knees, his tendons went numb for ah second. "Get her while I recover brother…."

The second one charged at Ami again, his claws dragging in the ground tearing it up. Ami got up and started dodging his attacks. She went to duck but her ribs jolted her and stopped her immediately, 'Oh no…when he hit me I must've landed wrong and hurt my ribs…dang…' he hit her square in the jaw and grabbed her mid air, "Lesson two…you better be able to eat ah punch…" he mocked her and started to spin very fast, he let her go and the next thing she new she was being thrown like ah ball at the other one who hit her hard smashing her into the ground.

She laid there, not daring to move, "uhh…" she mumbled. Her leg was broken, her ribs fractured, she had vary many minor injuries, and she could se the bruises that were forming already. She felt her head and looked at her hand. Her white glove was stained in dirt, gravel and her own crimson blood from ah head wound.

The monsters came over and grabbed her, its entire hand wrapped around her torso. "She's done…lets go now, master will most definitely be even more violent than we were….and it'll be fun to watch…"

"Yes…fun" the other one grinned, his fangs extending over his lips.

000

Pluto woke up in ah hospital bed, everyone in the room doing different things to occupy the time.

"Hey everyone" piped up Minako, "look she's finally awake."

"…Finally…?" She sat up, her entire body screamed in pain. "How long was I out for? Where's Ami? Where's Takara?"

"Whoa hey calm down Pluto." Usagi said placing ah hand on her shoulder, "Now what are you talking about?"

Pluto shook her head, "Your all in danger, the time line is in danger…Takara, she is from the future. But she's evil, she works for the dark side, most of all, Ami is in danger. Were is Ami at?"

Rini shook her head, "We all thought she went home, thought it was to stressful here for her."

"Oh no…we have to get to her, we have to stop Takara, because if she has her way…then the world may just plunge into darkness, forever…"

------

OK! So that's chapter 3! Hope you like it! Trust me, its gonna get ah whole lot deeper, there are gonna' be twists and much, much more chaos to come! Please R and R, positive or negative reviews are accepted, thanks very much! hope you enjoyed!

-NightFox14


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know its been a looooong time since I've updated but I was going through a lot and honestly had no computer life at all, so sorry again, but hey I'm back, hope you enjoy the story thus far. So here we go!!

---

Takara got up, she'd woven the darkness completely into Makoto now. What people said to her know wouldn't matter. She was under her control and wouldn't let her go. Not only that though, she was even more powerful now. She'd taken control of her mother and thus duplicated her mothers' powers and added them to her own, no one would stop her, "No one…"

As Takara walked down the hallway the shadows played off of the walls, it was storming out side. She smiled menacingly and went out on the balcony. The water fell all around her but not once touched her form, the water around her feet even moved away from her.

Takara looked at her feet and laughed to herself. She lifted her hands and gripped at mid air, lightning cackling around them. "How wonderfully powerful I've become…no one will stop me…damn all of them, damn them all…. They'll all die. By MY hand! Ahahahahah!!!!"

Thunder boomed and lighting cracked loudly in the blackened sky. It was at her control and nothing would stop her now. Her two servants appeared behind her, in their child forms, dragging Ami by the arms.

Takara didn't even look back. She lowered her hands and a black soul gem appeared in her hands. She walked menacingly confident over to the edge and dropped it to the sidewalk below. "And so it really begins…" She turned and walked inside. Thunder rumbling on in the background the ground itself shook as lighting hit all around the building, seemingly pulling up a lair made entirely of black stone spires jutting wildly from the ground. "Take the bitch to the guest bedroom...we're going to have some fun with her….actually…I'll do it…heheheh."

Takara kneeled down to Ami taking on the form of Makoto signaling the minions to leave. She picked up Ami in her arms and held her in a mock-loving way. Ami slowly opened her eyes, "Makoto…." She winced in pain. "Where…?"

"Shhh… baby its ok now, just rest alright? I'm going to take care of you. Just rest…" Ami nodded in compliance believing beyond any complaint that Makoto had somehow saved her. She didn't even think, all that mattered was that she was in her loves arms, and that's all.

Takara in the guise of Makoto carried Ami to the bedroom instead and laid her next to Makoto. She returned to normal as her mother woke up. "Hello mother…" she said gently as she caressed her mothers' cheek.

Makoto didn't respond, her eyes seemed to trance as she touched her cheek.

"Mother dear, you're going to stay here, and when Ami wakes up, the dear…"She spat, " your going to…have your deepest desire you've ever wanted with her, weather or not she wants to…" She looked over to Ami, "Hmm…well she may die on us if we push her too hard, and we don't want that, yet. So we'll at least heal her leg and the punctured lung…" She looked back over to Makoto, "If she resists, feel free to break that again…and…make it as excruciating as possible."

She dropped her hand from Makoto's cheek and turned, walking out of the room. Everything outside of the doorway was changed into a stone palace with a giant bed covered in pillows in the center of the main room. She laid down, her outfit changing in a glow from her regular clothes to her dark senshi uniform. A black corset adorned her torso. Deep green lace on the sides with red embroidered roses on the bottom leg brims. Long black gloves adorned her arms leading up to her collar/chocker around her neck. On her legs she wore fishnets and knee high boots.

"All will be well soon…"

000

Flash forward, future, Takara's real time, but sill her own past.

Takara only seven, was walking down the corridors of the lunar temple. There was a ruckus and she ran, her little feet taping on the stone floor, to see what happened. She knew she was supposed to be in bed, but she wanted to see what happened.

She peaked her eye around the corner in the room, she couldn't hear anything clearly, its was all mumbling from her distance.

Haruka's sword appeared in her hand. Makoto charged at Haruka, everyone else jumped in surprise as Haruka stabbed her sword into Makoto's torso. Ami walked slowly over to Makoto and pulled a knife from her side and stabbed Makoto in the chest. Makoto fell to the ground, with her last strength she looked up and saw Takara peaking around the corner in shock, she smiled at her daughter, and then the light in her eyes faded.

Takara ran to her room. She'd never cried so hard in her life. She vowed to get revenge, she hated them all, she would kill them all, all of them!! She vowed that one day she would, and until then she's play coy and the unknowing child.

They told her that her mother was killed by a powerful Youkai that night that had gotten through a rift in paths of time, and that Pluto had fixed it. They were sorry that she died and would love her like Makoto would if she were alive.

Takara dedicated her life to training, she told them she was getting stronger to kill all evil. It was a cover, kind of. She wasn't lying, to her they were evil and she would kill them, even if she would have to become evil to get more power, and she did that too.

She would have revenge….

000

OK! So that's the next chapter, sorry that's it I know, but I got writers block already damnit….anyway! R and R please!


End file.
